Phantoms
by DataAndrd
Summary: One shot 'preview' of the sequel to "Stronger Than Steel" - Lilly/Supergirl & Miley/Lois Lane - Liley, as always!


**A/N: I hope you all didn't think I'd forget Liley (the REAL Liley) :) This is just a quick one shot... a sort of preview for a story I've been working on for a while now. As the description will tell you, it's a sequel to my story "Stronger Than Steel", with Lilly as Supergirl and Miley as a Lois Lane-ish sort of character :) Please let me know what you all think, and if you'd like to see more :)**

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Lilly gasped, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "I thought I was going to lose you!" Still lying on the crystalline bio-bed, Miley managed a weak smile.

"I'm not going anywhere lover, I promise," she whispered. "Face it, you're stuck with me!"

"Good," Lilly managed, gently squeezing Miley's hand in her own. "Because I love you… and I always want you beside me." She kissed Miley gently, and would have continued doing so, but a polite coughing sound from behind interrupted her.

**"Forgive me Kara Zor-El, but I have the results of the medical scan you ordered,"** Kelex intoned. Lilly smiled sheepishly and turned around to face her mechanical assistant.

"Sorry Kelex, go ahead," she said.

**"Miss Stewart's vital functions have returned to normal," **Kelex replied. **"Her powers have stabilized, but I cannot guarantee they will remain so."**

"You mean this might happen again?" Lilly asked fearfully.

** "As I stated earlier, the Kryptonian energy matrix Zor-El transferred to her is not fully compatible with her human DNA," **Kelex told her gravely. **"Although the damage to her human genetic structure has so far been minimal, continued use of her powers may cause further degradation."**

"Then she won't use her powers again," Lilly swore.

"Hey!" Miley shouted indignantly.

"_No_," Lilly said firmly. "Damnit Miley, I thought I was going to lose you today! I don't ever want to feel that way again!" Despite her best efforts, Lilly felt tears begin to trickle from her eyes.

"Promise me," she whispered, kneeling beside Miley's bed. "Promise me you won't try to use your powers again… at least until we can find a way to stop them from harming you."

"All right, Lilly," Miley managed after a moment. "I promise… I promise I won't use my powers until Kelex can fix whatever's wrong with me. Now please stop crying, baby… please…" She reached out and gently, lovingly wiped away Lilly's tears. Although she'd never admit it, Miley hated seeing the woman she loved more than life itself so upset, and she would've been willing to do almost anything to take her sorrow away.

"I still wish I could help you, though," Miley continued. "You know I hate it when you're out there risking your life and there's nothing I can do…"

**"I will continue my analysis," **Kelex promised. **"I cannot say what the results may be, but I will do whatever my programming will allow to find a solution."**

"Thank you Kelex," Lilly whispered. "I really appreciate it…now, if you don't mind, we'd like to be alone."

**"Of course, mistress,"** Kelex responded. **"I will return to my work."** And with that, the small silver robot floated quietly away.

"You're going to lecture me now, aren't you?" Miley asked Lilly when Kelex was gone. Lilly smirked.

"You know me far too well," she chuckled. "Seriously Miles, you know I can take care of myself…"

"Just because you're Supergirl doesn't mean you can't get hurt," Miley pointed out stubbornly.

"I know," Lilly allowed. 'But having something happen to you would hurt me far more than anything the thugs back in Metropolis could possibly do." She hung her head.

"I love you, Miley… and I need you in my life." Miley sighed.

"You don't play fair," she pouted playfully. "You know there's no way I can possibly argue with that!"

"That's the idea,' Lilly quipped.

"So do I get a reward for being a good girl then?" Miley asked suggestively.

"You're lying in a hospital bed," Lilly managed, though she could feel herself flushing with warmth.

"So?" Miley whispered throatily. "I'm feeling much better now… and everything still works. Want me to prove it?"

"You're bad," Lilly teased her.

"You'd know," Miley retorted. Grinning, Lilly carefully pulled Miley into her arms and the two young women floated into the air together.

"This is where you belong, Miley," Lilly whispered. "In my arms..."

"And you belong in mine," Miley said warmly. "Now kiss me before I go crazy!" Smiling radiantly, Lilly leaned forward… but, just as their lips were about to touch, the shrill sound of an alarm echoed through the infirmary.

"I'm gonna cut that interrupting tin can's wires," Miley muttered. "Do you think your father programmed him to do that?" Lilly laughed.

"Kelex is just doing his job," she said soothingly. "But I promise, once you've recovered, I'll make it worth your while…" She whispered something in Miley's ear, and the tall brunette shivered.

You, Kara Zor-El, are _cruel_," Miley managed. Lilly chuckled.

"Come on, we'd better go see what's going on," she replied. She continued to hold Miley in her arms though, and she didn't let go until they touched down softly in the main chamber.

"What is it, Kelex?" Lilly addressed the waiting robot.

**"The White House, in Washington, D.C., is under attack," **Kelex replied solemnly. He activated one of the crystals in front of him and a shimmering image of the attack appeared in front of them. The front of the White House looked like it had been torn open, and clouds of thick, dark smoke rose into the sky.

**"Sensors indicate three unknown beings are responsible for the attack, and they appear to be still inside," **Kelex continued.

"Three people?!" Miley exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

**"If my equipment is functioning properly, the three attackers are registering as… Kryptonian," **Kelex responded quietly.

"But that's impossible!" Miley snapped. "Isn't it…?"

**"Unfortunately, no," **Kelex told her grimly. The shimmering image in front of them switched to a view of the inside of the White House, showing three people – one man and two women, all wearing black costumes - standing in the ruins of the Oval Office. Something about the man, who was wearing what appeared to be some kind of military uniform, seemed all too familiar to her. Then he turned so Lilly could see his face, and her eyes went wide.

"It can't be…!" she gasped. "Not_ him_…!"

"What is it, Lilly?" Miley asked, concerned. "Who is he?" Lilly swallowed, and her answer was barely a whisper.

"_Zod_…"


End file.
